All Around Me
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding onto what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healed. SEQUEL TO SAFE IN MY ARMS AND I CAN'T DO THIS! READ THOSE STORIES FIRST OR YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. FINAL IN TRILOGY.


**This is the final story in this oneshot trilogy. I really enjoyed writing these stories, even though NaruSaku is not my favorite pairing.**

**As always, I'll put the lyrics to the song at the end of the story. Also, I'm planning to write another oneshot collection, but it will have assorted pairings and it will be based on ideas I've gotten from fan drawings and, also, any reader-submitted ideas.**

**I also came up with a story when I was in Germany. The possible oneshot will be called "The Foreseen Sacrifice" and it is based on the final hours of my favorite character, Minato Namikaze. This story is coming soon, so please look forward to it.**

**So, here's the final story: All Around Me. Also, Naruto is still dead; any reference to Naruto will be directed to his son Naruto "Sasuraiya" Uzumaki.  
**=========================================================

All Around Me  
Grade Level: 4.9

It has been almost eight years since 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, my husband, died. I've almost gotten over his death, but it's still so hard. My son, who I've started calling Naruto, because it was my husband's wish that I did, is now 7 years old.

I really can't tell that he is my son; it seems like all of his blood came from Naruto. He looks like my husband did when he was 7. In fact, he even wears the same outfit: jeans and a T-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl symbol on both sides.

Their personalities are identical too. However, I refuse to allow my son to goof off to get attention like the former Naruto Uzumaki had. Not that my little Naruto needed to do that. He hadn't even started at academy yet and he already had so many friends.

Today is Naruto's first day at the academy. He's super excited. In fact, he woke me up an hour and a half earlier than he was supposed to.

When I took him to the academy, I was met at the door by Iruka Umino who was welcoming all the new students.

"Well, hello there, Sakura," he greeted me. "Who is this little guy?" he asked, pointing to Naruto who was scanning the area, looking for his friends.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," I told him, matter-of-factly, forgetting that he had been close to the original Naruto. Seeing Iruka's face turn down, I quickly said, "You can call him Sasuraiya if Naruto is too hard. I used to do that when he was younger."

"Okay," Iruka whispered. He then turned to the kids. "All right, class, let's get inside and begin."

I smiled and, after making sure that Naruto made it inside, headed to the hospital for my shift.

That night at dinner, I didn't really have to ask Naruto if he enjoyed his first day at the academy. It was all he could talk about.

"You should have seen it, Mom! We did so much today! Iruka-Sensei is such a great teacher!" On and on, Naruto continued.

I smiled, but deep inside, I couldn't help thinking about Naruto's father. **_Naruto, was it like this for you on your first day at the academy too? Did you wish that you could have told your parents everything that you did on that day?_**

"Hey, Mom, are you listening?" Naruto asked, bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"Sure, sweetie. Of course I am," I lied.

"I asked you about why Dad's never around. I know that I have a dad. Everyone does. Where's mine?"

His question and the voice that he asked it in were so innocent that I didn't know what to say in reply. I had known for years that there would come a day when Naruto asked about his father, but I wasn't ready for the question to come so soon.

I decided to try to divert around the question. "Why do you want to know, Naruto?"

"Well, I saw Kaino leave with her dad and it made me wonder why my dad's never around. Doesn't he love me, Mommy?"

"He does love you, Naruto. He loves you very much. He's…just on a really long mission. I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"Oh, okay," young Naruto replied before going back to his dinner.

That night, after Naruto had gone to bed, I sat in my husband's former favorite chair. As I sat, I thought about him. This had become a nightly occurrence for me.

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" a voice that I instantly recognized called out to me.

I looked up into the face of Naruto, Hokage Naruto, looking exactly as he had on the day of his death. "Why are you here, Naruto? I didn't call you this time."

"I know that," he replied. "However, you seemed stressed and upset about something. I figured that I could help you."

I smiled as I stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto," I told him, pausing before I continued. "Well, you see the problem is…"

I never finished though because Naruto stepped closer. "I already know."

I reached out and ran my hands over his Chunnin vest that fit securely under his former Hokage jacket. I moved closer and kissed him, allowing him to kiss back, deepening the kiss. Even though I knew that he was dead, it felt good to kiss him and I always ended up doing just that every time he showed up.

When Naruto broke the kiss, I told him, "Naruto, this is so hard. Your presence, it's everywhere. Our son, he looks so much like you and his personality is identical to yours. I took him to his first day at academy today and Iruka-sensei didn't know what to think. Then, at dinner, he asked me today why his father's not around. Naruto, I don't know how to answer that. What I'm supposed to do?"

I clung tight to Naruto. Really, I'm so grateful that his spirit comes back to visit me so often; it has helped my heart to begin the healing process.

"Sakura, you don't have to worry so much. Everything will work out. I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto," I replied as tears began to fall again. "But how do you know that everything will be okay?"

I cried, but Naruto continued the wipe the tears from my face. He took my hand and I easily let him. "I just do," he whispered back in a very typical Naruto Uzumaki reply.

Through tears, I yelled at him, "I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki. You said that you would never leave me! I believed you!"

Naruto didn't really know how to reply. "I'm so sorry about that. I never had any intention to die. It just happened."

"Naruto…" I whispered as I was interrupted again, this time by a different Naruto.

"Mommy, I want a…Who's that?"

Naruto and I broke apart and looked to see young Naruto standing in front of us. "Naruto, what are you doing awake?" I addressed my son.

"I wanted a drink because I couldn't sleep. Now, who's that?" The young boy's face darkened then. "Don't tell me that you're trying to replace my dad." Staring directly at his real father, even though he didn't know it, Naruto told him, "I'll never forgive you if that's what you're doing."

I walked over to the other Naruto and kneeled down so that my eyes were level with his. "Naruto, remember how you asked me about your father at dinner tonight? I'm so sorry; I lied and told you that he was on a mission, but that's not true. Your father was killed and you're now looking at his spirit; the spirit of Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage of Konoha."

The boy's eyes grew large. "My dad was the predecessor to Kaino's dad. Wow, that's so cool! Iruka-sensei really liked him too. I can tell. Wait, his name is the exact same as mine. Why?"

Older Naruto smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "Whoa, slow down there, kiddo. I can't keep up," he joked. "I'll answer your question. According to Sakura, she named you after me. I don't know first-hand because I was killed before you were even born."

Naruto sighed before addressing both me and my son. "I need to be going now, and this is the last time."

I ran over to him. "You're never going to come visit again!?"

"I don't need to. You've finally moved on, Sakura. I can rest in peace now."

"No, I haven't!" I yelled hysterically, but, deep inside, I could feel that I was lying.

Instead of replying to my foolish answer, Naruto turned and kneeled down to his junior, who looked to be about to cry.

Giving little Naruto a quick hug, the older told him, "Don't cry, Naruto. It will be alright. If it helps, my father died shortly after my birth. I only knew him because I saw his spirit. I never knew my mother either. That's why you're so lucky to have your mommy."

Little Naruto sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He nodded to show that he understood.

The former Hokage stood up, ruffling his son's blond locks, just as his father had done to him when they'd first met, as he did so. "You guys will make it through because you two have each other. I'll always watch over you, just as my parents did for me. Someday, we'll all be together again in the afterlife."

Hokage Naruto began to fade, and as he did so, I saw figures appear behind him. As I looked closer, I saw the 4th Hokage, Naruto's father. Beside him was the Red Whirlpool, Naruto's mother, I had learned. Then, behind them, was Jiraiya, Naruto's sensei.

Naruto ran over to the other figures and then he turned back and waved to me and our son. "Good bye, Sakura. I love you and I'll miss you. Naruto, you'll become a great Shinobi and, one day, you may just become Hokage like me and my father before me. Good luck in life, you two."

With that said, the four figures disappeared forever, all smiling as they reentered the afterlife.

Once they were gone, my son walked over to me. "Wow, that was so cool! Wait till everyone hears who my father was! I can't sleep now!"

I looked up, almost envisioning the afterlife. **_You were right all along, Naruto. I have somehow managed to move on. I look forward to one day seeing you again. Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki, dunce of Team 7 and 6th Hokage of Konohagakure._**  
===============================================================================================================

Lyrics to the song I used:

All Around Me by Flyleaf

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me, all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe..._

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

**So, that's all for this trilogy of oneshots. Look for "The Foreseen Sacrifice" coming soon.**

**Also, I tried to keep everyone in character. It was easy for little Naruto. The hard part was distinguishing between kid Naruto and dead Naruto. Hopefully, I didn't lose anyone in that scene.** -_-

**Lastly, in case you didn't figure it out. Kaino is Shikamaru and Ino's daughter that was born in the second story. To envision her, just as young Naruto looks mostly like his dad, Kaino looks mostly like her mother.**


End file.
